After the Storm
by shadowcat15
Summary: A rewrite of the AliceFrey relationship starting in Vol 4. Will be updated whenever the plot bunny bites (read as: don't expect any updates anytime soon...sorry)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ****drools at Frey If I owned him (or anything else), don't you think he'd be tied to my bed already? continues drooling

After the Storm

It started out innocent enough. She had been talking to Kyō, and he started looking at her in a way that made her want to tell him just how much he meant to her. Thank God that _thinking_ the words didn't trigger the curse that Mayura had put on him. Alice's heart was pounding in her ears, and she opened her mouth to say those forbidden words—

"Alice, have you seen Kyō?" Frey burst in, and he and Kyo exchanged some words about knocking. Alice thought to herself what perfect timing he had, as she had been about to hurt Kyo for the second time by telling him how she felt.

"You can go now, Kyo. You don't have to worry about me. Please think only of Mayura." She told him. He looked at her in shock, and quietly left the room, Frey telling him that Chris had Kyo's motercycle brought here. Alice looked at the floor nervously.

"Alice!" Frey said cheerfully after Kyo had left the room. "Why not just tell him you love him?" Alice noted the wonderful color of the carpet. Frey wasn't discouraged. "Sure, it's a sordid, scandalous affair, but…" Frey trailed off as he noticed something that made him flinch.

It was the one thing that all men feared as much as the dreaded words, 'We need to talk', or 'I love you'. Something even the bravest of the brave ran from. Tears.

"I can't tell him. If I did he'd die…" Alice had lost Frey. He had _no_ idea what she was talking about. "Besides, it's my fault all this happened to Mayura." Alice rubbed her eyes and kept talking, "I'm such a hypocrite. I love to hear him say those things to me. I _want_ to hear him say them. It's so wicked of me…" she rubbed her eyes harder as more tears came out. "How can such a hypocrite ever be a true Lotis Master? I've never had that kind of…confidence--"

Suddenly she was in his arms, surrounded by the comfort that his scent brought. It made her smile, because he smelled like the blueberry jam he had been munching on earlier. Underneath it was his own personal scent. It reminded her of the way that the air smells just after a storm, when the rain has purified it. She'd always loved that smell.

"You can do it. You were chosen for a reason, Alice." he spoke softly, his voice had a calming effect on her and somhow made her want to believe what he was saying. "But if loving Kyo is too much," pulling back slightly he wiped away a tear with a finger. Frey looked at her with his clear green eyes. She had never been very good at telling what people were thinking, and this was no exception. Behind the silly young man who loved eating jam and goofing off, was someone she didn't know. Since when was he so serious?!

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered that Nyozeka should have been here. Where was she when she _needed_ her?!

Alice struggled to look away from his enchanting emerald eyes, and succeeded, though she was blushing madly. Wasn't Kyo supposed to be the only one who could make her heart beat this fast against her chest? Alice was surprised that he haden't mentioned it, because she was sure that he could hear it.

"Why do you say such things? You are just joking about marrying me, aren't you?" at this Alice could hear a small 'hmph' from Frey. She felt him moving and was about to ask what he was doing when—"Eek!!"—he had pushed her back onto the bed, and was partially laying on top of her.

"Tell yourself I'm just joking, if you want. I just want you to be happy, Alice." As he said this, his braid fell down and tickled her neck. "Greed, insecurity, jealousy—they're natural feelings. We all have darkness in our hearts. What matters is whether we succumb to it or control it. Your heart can spread light and hope, or darkness. It's up to you." though she couldn't figure out what this had to do with her, she wondered about what he said. Everyone has a little darkness in their hearts? What was Frey's darkness?

Frey smiled at her, and she tried not to notice just how attractive her friend was. "That's what out master says anyway. Don't try too hard. First believe. The power will be there when you need it." Now he brought two fingers up and gently touched the Lotis Mirror on her chest. "You have the Lotis and this key of life to help you. Don't worry, you can do it." another brilliant smile was flashed at her.

Any tomatos around right now? Cause they would be running away with shame at the color of Alice's face right now. His name escaped her lips on a whisper, "Frey…"

"I wasn't joking just now. It you're happy loving Kyo…then it's ok. But if I see that you're unhappy…" he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "To heck with Kyo, I'll take you from him." he leaned all the way down and his lips brushed her forehead. She gasped; his lips were warm and soft.

As they made their way down her cheek to her lips she had abosolutly no doubt that if he tried to take her right now, she would put up no resistance. All thoughts of Kyo flew from her mind as his lips finally made contact with her own. Her hands unconsiously wrapped themselves around his neck, and her fingers burried themselves in his hair. She had always wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked…

Oh God was the only thought that her brain was capable of making as his lips parted and his tongue brushed her bottom lip, silently asking for access. No thought was put into it as she allowed him to deepen the kiss she shouldn't have been having.

There was a knock at the door, and Alice gasped. Frey pushed off of her and quickly buttoned up his shirt. Alice sat up and tried to make herself look like she hadn't just been kissed.

"Frey, I'm going! Hey! What're you two doing?" He asked looking at his best friend and the girl that he loved.

Frey smiled again and didn't answer Kyo's question, responding only with, "Oh. Ok!" She was busy studying the floor again, and he turned to her. She was willing him not to say anything about what had just happened to Kyo. He tilted her chin upwards to look at him. He gave her the same smile that he had givin her earlier, and his eyes told her that he wouldn't be giving up on her anytime soon. "See you soon, Alice." he told her, and left the room.

Kyo once again looked between the two of them in confusion. Just what had happened here that he wasn't aware of? He shrugged and followed Frey. Alice would tell him when she was ready.

As the door shut behind them, Alice lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She let Frey's scent wash over her, and her thought process stopped temporarily. She didn't want to think about what just happened. Her moment of peace was shattered when Chris came in and pulled her out of her thoughts. She would just have to figure out Frey later.

Owari

So what did you think? I've been waiting forever for an Alice 19th section, and I wrote this while bored in World Studies. I figured I'd post it and help make this section big for fans like me who can't find any Frey/Alice fics. I'm a little nervous about the kissing scene, because I've never done anything more than a quick brush of the lips. I just read too much. R&R please!


	2. Alternate Scene 2

After the Storm

She'd come upon Kyo's Uncle using the mara he had inside him to throw Kyo around the room. Alice began to run towards him hoping to help him, but a hand came down on her shoulder pulling her back. She spun half around so she could see who it was that was keeping her from Kyo.

"Frey?!" If Frey was here, why wasn't he helping Kyo?! Wasn't that what he was in Japan for in the first place?

"It's too dangerous! That's the fire of Sura (anger)! My Lotis won't work on it! An outsider can't intervene. It's terrible!" Aparently he _had_ tried to help Kyo, and gathering from the fact that his clothes and face were dirty, it looked like he hadn't been very successful.

"Kyo! Only your words can snap your uncle out of this! You three are more of a family than you think!" Frey called to the boy being tossed around like a hackey-sack. Kyo's eyes narrowed, as if contemplating what Frey told him. Then he spoke.

"If we _were_ a family, then Maki would never have said those things…And uncle wouldn't be trying to kill me! They're just like the others! Why did they take me in if I'm such a burden? I'm moving out!"

While Kyo was talking, Frey's arms had moved around her shoulders, and he pulled her close to him. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Let them sort this out on their own. They have to do this as a family. You stay back here with me where it's be safe."

"But--" He cut her off with his lips. She let out a small whimper, but let him do what he wanted. She only prayed that Kyo didn't see them, because she doubted that he would fall for any excuse she gave him as to why she was kissing his best friend while he was fighting for his life.

This kiss was different than the one in the bedroom for many reasons. There was a different feel to it. The other had been full of passion, and this one was more like he was trying to distract her from the fight between Kyo and his aunt and uncle. Well, it was working. Somewhere in her mind, she could hear that Kyo's aunt had awoken, and was yelling at her husband to stop hurting Kyo.

As the family fought, none of them noticed the two teens desperatly trying to forget what was happening.

When Alice felt the power of the Lotis, she broke away from Frey and looked at Kyo just in time to see the mara be banished from Yuki's body. She voiced her awe, and Frey replied that it was Uido (trust). She refused to meet Frey's eyes, because she was afraid of what she might find there. She knew from their last encounter that he wasn't just joking when he said that he had feelings for her. She didn't want to see that reflected in his eyes.

She watched as Kyo thanked Maki and Yuki, telling them that he was happy, because no matter where he went, he had a family. She watched as Kyo and Yuki embraced, and Maki came over to lay a hand on her husband's back.

Arms circled her waist, and she looked up at Frey. He smiled at her, then turned his gaze to the scene before them. In that breif second when he looked into her eyes, she saw the very thing she didn't want to. Love. _Oh, God. He loves me._ She thought as she quickly averted her gaze to anywhere but him. Her eyes landed on Kyo, still wrapped in his aunt and uncle, and she studied him. He looked the same as he did when she first met him—ignoring the scrapes and dirt on him, that is. And yet, though he looked the same, she didn't get that feeling that she always got when she had watched him in the archery club. The feeling that made her heart take residence in her throat, and made the butterflies do their olympics. He looked the same, but that feeling just wasn't there. Alice turned in Frey's arms, so that she was facing him, and he looked down at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked her quietly, so as not to disterb Kyo, Maki, and Yuki, who were now talking quietly about when to move all of Kyo's things out of the house. Alice shook her head, and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

She looked at him, and studied him just as she had Kyo. The difference was that all of the things that should have happened with Kyo, decided to happen now. The butterflies started their olympics, and her heart started it's journy to her throat. She was suddenly aware of how soft Frey's lips under her finger were, and quickly pulled it away.

"Alice? What is it?" He asked, still whispering, though she said nothing in return. She placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed away from him, trying her hardest not to notice how firm his muscles were under her touch. She needed some time to think about everything that suddenly made sense to her today, and she couldn't think with people around.

Alice turned to leave Kyo's house, and saw that Kyo and his family had gotten off of the floor, and had all focused their attention on her. She made her way towards the door and left quickly, hoping to any god that might be listening that none of them would follow her and ask questions.

"Frey, did something happen while I was preocupied?" She heard Kyo's voice ask from her current positon just outside of the door. Unfortunatly, all of the gods or goddesses that might have been able to answer her prayers were all playing bingo at the moment, and she also heard the door opening and someone coming to talk to her.

"Alice! Wait up!" She almost cursed as she recognized the voice as Frey's. Alice sped up, but it was no use, because she knew that he would catch her, and he did.

"Alice what was that?" He asked her, not sounding at all out of breath.

"I don't know what your talking about." She responded, hoping that he suddenly got _really_ stupid and would fall for it. One thing she had learned from this whole Lotis buisness was that _anything_ was possible.

"_Sure_ you don't." Frey rolled his eyes. "Now, what was that all about?" He asked again. _Darn_, she thought, _Stupid Frey was on vacation_.

"I…I just realized some things. Now I want to think about them and I couldn't do that with everyone around me." She told him all of this very fast and in a very small voice.

"What things did you realize, Alice?" He asked, his voice dropping so that it was lower, and slightly husky. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he was trying to hypnotise her. But he wouldn't do that…would he? Gah! It was working.

"Things…about you…and Kyo…" Alice's small voice became smaller as she told him. The bracelet representing Rangu pulsed around her wrist, and she felt that little boost of confidence that she needed to tell him exactly what she had been thinking of. "About how I feel about both of you." Ok, so she didn't get very far with this whole 'confidence' thing.

"And what do you feel for us?" He asked her, his voice still low and husky as before.

She blushed under the heated gaze he was giving her, and looked away, before she did something stupid, like kiss him. "With Kyo I feel…warm. But not the way I used to when I looked at him. I don't love him anymore. And with you, I feel…the things that I felt for Kyo." _Oh, Hell with it! _"I love you, Frey. I only just realized it." Frey's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth opened to reply, but before he could, she cut him off. She had to finnish this before she lost her nerve. "I love you, but I got into this mess with Mayura because I loved Kyo. And I'm pretty sure that he loves me. I can't just let Mayura take him, when he obviously doesn't want to be with her. But I'm sure that she wouldn't listen to reason, and let him be. And I wouldn't know how to tell Kyo that I'm not going to fight for him anymore. I've loved him for so long that I wouldn't know what to do with myself either. I--" Alice never did finnish that sentence.

Frey had apparently gotten fed up with her babbling, and kissed her to shut her up. It was nothing like either of their previous kisses. This one was short, but still got the point across. He pulled away, and she was left staring at him, unable to make any sound at all. He leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "I love you too."

The he was kissing her again. This was very much like their first one, in that it was full of passion. More so now that she returned his feelings. Soon he had her backed up against a building that was on the edge of the sidewalk they were on, and their hands were exploring each others bodies.

They didn't notice anything going on around them. Not the cars that were honking at them, nor the mother who covered her childrens eyes and hurried them past, or the old lady who looked repoachfully at them and muttered under her breath, "Kids today…". They especially didn't notice the voice that was calling, "Alice! Frey! Where are you?!" Alice and Frey didn't notice this until the owner of the voice gasped loudly from a few yards away.

Alice and Frey broke apart and looked to see who had interrupted them. Alice gasped. Kyo was standing there looking heartbroken. He looked at Alice, taking in her swollen lips, flushed face, and messed up hair. Then his eyes turned to Frey, and his brown orbs took on a look of betrayal.

"What the Hell is going on here--" He demanded. But he was cut off by the honking of a horn. The trio looked towards the sorce of the sound and saw Chris's blond head sticking out of the limo being drivin by Stewart.

"Where've you guys been? I looked at Kyo's house, but your aunt and uncle said you three left in a hurry and that they had no idea where you'd gone or when you'd be back. So what happened?" Chris asked, looking at them. Alice had a guilty look on her face and was looking at the ground, Frey looked calm, but if you looked hard enough, you could see that he was slightly nervous, and Kyo was refusing to look at either of the two people standing next to him. They replied as one, "Nothing."

Now Chris was not born yesterday, not did he fall of any turnip trucks lately, so he knew very well that this was not 'nothing'. But they obviously didn't want to tell him about it, so he wouldn't pry into something that wasn't his buisness….yet. Bwaha.

"Well, get in then." He told them, rolling up the windows. Stewart got out to get the doors for them, but Frey beat him to Alice's. Chris took notice that she blushed bright red and quickly got into the limo. He followed her and shut the door. Kyo looked at them with a mixture of disgust, betrayal, and sadness. _Yes,_ Chris thought as the limo started to move in the direction of Alice's house so that they could get her things. _I'm definetly going to have to find out what happened between them._

::tears up:: You like me! You really like me! I never thought I'd _ever_ ge this many reviews in my life! I didn't even thing that the story was that good! ::sobs for a few minutes:: Ok, I'm better now.

This was originally a one-shot. But I got so many responses and requests to continue, that I decided to add another chapter. I'll try my best to add another one after this at least, but I wasn't too happy with the way that this one turned out. I liked the first chapter better. Meh.

I'm not going to do individual responses to reviews, because I always hate it when other authors take up half of the space in the chapter with them.

Review, my pretties! Review!


End file.
